


For Such a Great Thief, You Really Are Quite Blind

by The_Onyx_Moon



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: Adoption, Amulet of Mara, Dawnguard, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Nord, Oblivious Brynjolf, Oblivious Men Are Oblivious, Thieves Guild, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Onyx_Moon/pseuds/The_Onyx_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(open to new title suggestions!) Velina was not a woman for marriage. She didn't believe it was for love, but for safety and convenience in the harsh world of the Nords. At least she didn't believe in love until she met that infuriating, oblivious, and handsome thief. BrynjolfxFemaleDragonborn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Really, Quite Blind

Velina remembered the first time the prospect of marriage had really crossed her mind. She was knee deep in skeever droppings and dead deathhounds, miles below Volkihar keep, when Serana asked her of her family. Her mother had passed so long ago in childbirth, and she hadn't seen her father since...well, it had been so long she seemed to have forgotten the sound of his voice.

"They were good people. I miss them." She answered shortly, not trusting herself to expand on the subject anymore.

Ever the curious and thoughtful one, Serana had continued. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..." Velina waved it off as she smiled. "Well do you have anyone waiting for you at home?" Upon the Nord's look of confusion, she elaborated "are you married?"

For once in her life, Velina seemed to be at a loss for words. Marriage wasn't something she'd ever really thought of. Sure, as a young girl she'd played with the idea of marrying the neighboring boy. Argin, was it? He was sturdy enough, for a Breton. He was slender, nothing like the stout and proud Nord her father was. And he had favored defensive magic. But he was a boy, and they had grown up together. From what she had heard, it was the perfect recipe for marriage. Had he not passed on when they had barely seen sixteen summers, she would've taken his hand in a heartbeat. She thought she loved him with everything she was. She thought this because that was the way in Skyrim. Young girls didn't venture past their hometowns. Their husband was in her village with her, or he came to her. Ladies did not adventure.

However, She hadn't known true love until she traveled the vast fields and caves of Skyrim.

Not until she gazed into a pair of piercing green eyes.

"I..well, no I'm not."

"But you'd like to be." It wasn't a question. Velina's eyebrows knit together suddenly and she opened her mouth to reply, but not before the vampire cut her off. "Velina, I am centuries older than you. I know longing when I hear it. You've got your eye on someone." The nord sputtered for words as the vampire simply smirked and cocked an eyebrow. Pressing on and ignoring her suggestion, Velina made her way towards the door at the edge of the stone hallway.

"Honestly, Serana some of the shit you say-"

"Am I wrong?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"Am. I. Wrong?"

Well...was she?

* * *

By the end of it all, Velina had rolled that stupid question about for days. Was Serana wrong? Or was that meddlesome vampire actually on to something?

Either way, she'd let her sit her down and work intricate and traditional Nordic braids into her hair. She wanted to look beautiful if she were to don that all too heavy amulet.

In her longing for a traditional proposal, she altogether forgot that she hated to have her hair pulled back. She was used to just letting it all hang free, blowing in the breeze as she stalked across the countryside. It didn't frame her face correctly when it was braided. She looked too round for her liking, and she always ended up yanking the offending twists from her hair.

But when she'd seen Serana's work...well, this case was the  _one_  exception.

She walked proudly in her soft sapphire dress that framed her strong figure, dainty pendants that had been gifted to her for one of her many heroic deeds dangled from her ears matching her dress just so, tiny and golden Dwarven beads from her first adventure were clipped to the end of the braids that disappeared into her longer hanging locks, and that obnoxious amulet bounced against her breasts with every step.

She tried her best to forget the conversation that had occurred when she retrieved the blasted necklace.

_"Life in Skyrim is hard, and short, so there is little room for long courtship." The priest of Mara, Maramal, had told her when she questioned him on the purpose of the amulet. "Love is as earnest as the people who live here." This certainly explained why everyone married so young, and why they all seemed to eye Velina hungrily. She understood the desire to marry the strongest, most reliable mate, so why shouldn't they stare? She was the Dragonborn, for Talos' sake!_

_"The adventuring type don't often see that side of life." He'd gone on. "I can only name a handful of warriors that have graced my hall for such a ceremony, not unless they were retired, you see. Most people don't appreciate their spouses disappearing for days at a time only to return with wounds a plenty. Though I'm sure they don't mind the treasures they haul home!" He chuckled earnestly, clearing his throat in embarrassment when the woman stared at him blankly, unamused._

_"What I'm saying is" He'd tugged the amulet back an inch, speaking deliberately, a hidden meaning laced in his words "...maybe marriage isn't for the Dragonborn..."_

She scoffed now, tossing her head from side to side as her deep burgundy hair tickled at the pale skin of her neck. Who was he to tell her how she should live her life? If she sought companionship, who was to stop her?

All eyes followed her as she strode by the well in the center of town. Noting how everyone's gaze was seemingly glued to the sashaying of her hips, she cursing the Amulet of Mara for being so damn large. Though it might also have something to do with the fact that anyone had only ever seen her in armor, and never such a delicate garment.

Balimund, Madesi, and even Aerin watched her closely as she strolled through town. Madesi and Balimund set about working quite hard, their eyes never leaving her, while Aerin seemed to only watch in curiosity rather than desire. Balimund wailed on a single piece of metal quite vigorously as he grinned at the female Nord.

She could swear she even saw Madesi's feathers flit up and rattle as she grew ever closer to him, some strange mating custom among the Argonians, no doubt.

A beggar had even propositioned her! She didn't care, however. She wasn't angry or offended. No one could've known who had stolen the Dragonborn's heart.

They shouldn't even know each other. She was a warrior, the Dragonborn, the savior of Tamriel. He was a merchant who sold only the most questionable concoctions for the most questionable purposes.

Their paths never should have crossed.

But Brynjolf was no ordinary merchant. He was the second in command of the Thieves Guild. And Velina was his Guild Master.

But of course, any and all talk that the Dragonborn herself was in with the Thieves Guild was always silenced almost immediately. As much as they wanted to claim the hero, Vex, Delvin, and Brynjolf had all agreed for the sake of her reputation and for the higher company she kept, it would be best not to lay claim on her.

The only folks who knew were her secret fences in select cities across the land.

Soon enough, Velina was staring at the crypt that held the secret passage to her second home. Taking a deeper breath than was strictly necessary, she pressed her fingers to the stone trigger.

* * *

Velina didn't pause for a moment in her decent down the rickety old ladder, not caring if her too quick hop to the stone floor had flipped her dress up for merely a second. Akatosh knows Dirge had already seen up her skirts after that surprise mud crab attack while she was attempting to...distract a rather innocent woodcutter as Dirge made his way inside the poor sod's cabin. The mission had failed miserably as mid-seduction a mudcrab had ripped straight up Velina's cotton gown and pinched her quite forcefully on her rump. Dirge had broken into hysterics in a moment, blowing their cover and forcing them to find another tactic to retrieve the precious family heirloom Vex had requested of them.

At this point, she didn't give a damn who saw up her skirts. It didn't matter. Only one man was going to be able to actually touch her.

And that man was standing smack dab in the middle of the Cistern. Looking delicious as always.

His head was down, buried in some paperwork, and his lips were twitching slightly as he read to himself. As always, his brow burrowed as he read what Velina was sure was the monthly income summary. Always too low for his liking.

Several members of the guild sat beside and upon hay bales near the practice targets. Sapphire was the only woman among them, as usual, twirling a blue gem between her fingers fluidly. Cynric shot of arrow after arrow, the constant "thump" as they found home on the bullseye mimicking the wild pace of the Guild Master's heart as she stared at the older redheaded man, her feet suddenly forgetting how to move.

Rune chuckled low in his throat as all eyes fell to the terrified woman. "Darlin, you've faced worse beasts in the wild. Breathe." The Imperial jested as he nudged the Nord from where she stood. The unexpected shove caused her to flail for only a moment as she caught her balance, turning her head only briefly to fix him with a glance that was less than amused. Still, she appreciated the "help".

Doing as he suggested, Velina breathed in slowly for four counts, holding for seven, then finally out for eight as she always did to get her heartbeat under control in battle. Somehow it seemed easier to do as she was dodging blades and firing arrows than it was in this precise moment. It felt as if her heart was in her ears.

"Bryn-" she began, gluing a smile to her becoming features. She hoped he wouldn't miss his pet name. "I was hoping maybe I could speak to you for just a moment?"

"Sorry lass, I've got important things to do. We'll speak another time." And with that he walked away.

Never once lifting his head.

Not so much as even casting his eyes to her didn't even think he shifted his eyes from that blasted report, just used his intimate memory of the Cistern's layout to make his way to the desk.

Where he didn't let his eyes leave the paper.

The initial pounding of blood in her ears died down as it all rushed to her fucking cheeks, and Velina finally noticed the dead silence that had overtaken the Cistern. Arrows had ceased flying, conversations had died on shocked lips, and it even seemed as if the water flowing below their feet had even been scared into silence.

A thousand words rushed to her mind as she stood rooted to the very spot where her breath had been taken from her. Most of them were in Dovah. Most of them would've caused blazing flames or violent earthquakes to spill from her lips. Maybe this is why she was silent for so long.

Maybe it was because for once Brynjolf wasn't eager to see her. That he hadn't ceased everything just for her. Did he somehow know the question was coming? Was he avoiding it?

Was he avoiding  _her_?

Electricity crackled between her fingertips as her anger escaped her for only a moment before she stifled the purple current with a satisfying sizzle when she clenched her fists tight.

Members watched with bated as the smoke slithered out from between her fingers. Suddenly she stepped forward, into the dead center of the room.

She tried to control her temper, she really did.

Her vision went read, and breathing became a burdon. Before she knew what was happening, the Nord was breathing deep as she clenched her jaw, she cast her face upwards to the sky, the words ripping from her throat before she could swallow them.

"FUS RO DAH!"

* * *

"Beautiful baubles and gleaming gemstones over here!"

"Protect yourself right...buy armor from Grelka."

Merchants shouted over each other in the mist of the mid day rush as the sun beat high in the sky. The typical crowd was gathered around, the ladies examining Madesi's jewels as Grelka pushed armor on a poor sap who obviously knew nothing of fighting while others shouted about the food they came to town to purchase. Serana had ducked out of Honeyside and dawned her hood to quickly pick up the beef and vegetables for the surprise celebration she was planning for the newly engaged couple.

Without much warning, the very earth began to rumble and the wooden boards sealing the well in the center of town shot forth toward the sky, raining down on the poor screaming bastards who just happened to be standing too close. Not a second later the Dovahkiin's voice filled the air, it's crackling power seemingly sucking the oxygen from the townsquare.

Nearby, in the midst of the chaos, the hooded vampire heir of Lord Harkon simply sighed under her breath. "Well that could've gone better."


	2. Family Matters

Velina had avoided the guild for several days after the Brynjolf incident. She was ashamed of the way she reacted, and would've been happy to never see anyone who had witnessed it ever again.

But that's not how any of this works.

Immediately following her outburst, Velina had fled the sewers, only stopping briefly to pick up an assignment from Delvin to make up for the damages. Once she knew where she was headed, she ripped the all too heavy amulet from her neck and made her way to Honeyside to suit up.

She didn't pause for a moment, didn't even request company on this quest. She needed to be alone.

Days later, Iona had already drawn up a bath for the wounded Dragonborn upon her return, while Serana had thrown together some delicious beef stew. She's could've cried upon walking in the house, the two women each waiting with food and towel in hand.

The warrior promptly flopped into the bath, her eyes landing on a plate set on the side table. She all but ripped into the perfectly cooked flesh and moaned as it slid all the way to the bottom of her belly.

"Thank you." She mumbled between bites to the two women. "You didn't have to do this." She winced as her housecarl poured the bathing oil over a particularly nasty gash on her shoulder.  _Must've been from that archer I hadn't seen right away._

The two smirked at each other, the Dragonborn's stubbornness nothing short of amusing. "The man's an idiot." Serana spoke, not caring to dance around the subject forever. "To turn down a woman such as you is truly a crime, but to turn down the Dragonborn...he must be suicidal."

"Aye!" Iona gruffed, scrubbing at the dried blood now. It escaped her attention when Velina's nails dug into the wooden tub at the sensation. "Brynjolf has always been quick to strike a deal when he sees one, or snatch something of value without a second thought. He must truly be possessed."

Velina smiled weakly at their attempts to cheer her up, but if truth be told the battle had already helped her work out some much needed tension. There was nothing quite like striking down bandits to soothe the soul. She even used Molag Bol's confounded mace so now he could leave her in peace, at least for a time.

"I may have been better off taking up that beggar on his offer." She jested, a healthy rumble of laughter filling Honeyside's main room. Soon enough the two women had lifted Velina's spirits with food and drink, and at this precise moment she was quite thankful for whatever brilliant soul created mead.

* * *

Velina pushed the doors to Honeyside open as quietly as she could, putting the keys in her purse with the skill and silence of a well seasoned thief. But there was no one in the world who could keep Kjorn from her.

"Mama!" A small voice called just as the large wooden doors thumped shut.

"Kjorn!" Velina cried, swooping the small boy up in her war toned arms. "I missed you my little warrior. Have you been holding down the fort here?"

The small halfling was a slender little lad, not much of a fighter. Took too much after his blasted father for that. Velina had taken in the child when her younger sister had passed away in childbirth. Unions between the races often resulted in such tragedies, based on the higher chances of disaster. Many said it was because the divines did not intend for the blood lines to mix. Others said some unions were just too much for the mothers to handle. Velina's sister had only had the one son with her Dunmer groom before Sovngarde claimed her. The bastard father had plopped the boy in Velina's lap before running away with some Redguard whore.

But it was the greatest blessing she had ever received.

The child nodded vigorously at his mother's question as she put him down, thrusting a wooden sword in her face as he explained. "Aye! No one has dared enter here! Except for Iona of course. Oh! And that kind lady that been around a lot. The one with the red eyes? She makes good food." He mumbled happily while rubbing his belly.

The Dragonborn laughed as she placed the halfling on the floor. "Yes, Serana has taken quite a liking to you as well, little one." She was glad to have found such a true friend, and someone she could trust to watch her home and child when she had to be gone for weeks at a time. She could always count on her to be around since the vampire had since taken quite a liking to Marcurio. She was always hanging around the Bee and Barb, having a laugh and a drink with the smooth talking wizard.

"Oh! And Mr. Brynjolf came looking for you!" The boys words chilled her blood and suddenly her smile became forced.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, Mama! When I told him you weren't here he offered to wait. I told him that would be silly! You're always gone for so long! Too long for him to wait." He giggled, his pointed ears twitching in delight as they always did when he laughed. "Serana told him to stay for dinner, so he did and after he taught me how to properly wield a knife!" To illustrate his point, the boy flicked a wooden dagger out of his pocket, much smaller than the wooden sword she had fashioned him, and masterfully moved silently and lethally. Like a true thief.

She would've felt a swell of pride had she not wanted to rip out Brynjolf's throat.

"That's...that's amazing, my love!" She managed as her throat closed slowly. Clearing it, she stood. "Sweetheart, isn't it well past your bedtime?"

"Aww, Mama! I just wanted to greet you at the door!" His dark lower lip quivered as his large green eyes grew wide.

"And that you did! Don't you give me that face, you need your sleep. Besides, you need to get back downstairs and be very quiet. You don't want to wake up Iona, do you?" She leveled him with this, knowing full well that the small child  _really_  didn't like Iona's temper, especially when woken from a deep slumber.

"Oooh, ok mama."

"That's a good boy. Now give me a kiss." Raising on his tip toes, he did. "I'll see you in the morning my little warrior.

"Goodnight Mama. I love you."

"And I love you, Kjorn."

* * *

"Just where do you get off?" Velina roared as she entered the Thieves Guild's sparring room. Poor Garthar nearly jumped out of his skin when the Dragonborn's booming voice filled the wing.

Brynjolf seemed to be expecting it.

"Leave us." She snapped at the poor nord before making her way to her second in command. "I asked you a question. Don't make me repeat myself."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Guildmaster." The shit eating grin and taunting tone made her fucking teeth grind.

"Horseshit. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She seethed, poking him in the shoulder repeatedly to make her point clear. "How dare you come to my house, eat my food, and entertain my family after what you did?"

If possible, the smile grew.

"What is it that I did, exactly, master?"

 _Gods_...the way that word dripped off his tongue. Had he always said it like that? No, he hadn't. But the way he'd just all but moaned it...it was like sex.

"You would have me say it out loud?" She seethed.

"I'd have you say anything to listen to that voice, but for now let's stick with this."

...what?

Where was he going with this? Now he was going to flirt with her?  _Now_?

Oh no, she was stronger than this. She was not going to fall for his tricks.

"You would dishonor me by ignoring, no! Refusing my marriage proposal in front of the entire guild and then have the audacity to come into my home and give my son,  _my son,_ lessons on how to be a thief?!"

That threw him.

His jaw went slack and all confidence fled every inch of his body.

"Excuse me?"

"I will not repeat myself again, Brynjolf." She snapped.

"No, of course not. But did you say...marriage proposal?"

Her hand shot out too fast for either of them to realize what was going on. In the blink of an eye the large Nordic man was thrust against the stone wall, Velina's strong fingers wrapped around his throat. She knew him well enough to know that even in a situation like this he no doubt had cracks about their position running through his mind.

"What did I just. say, Brynjolf."

"My apologies." He wheezed, one hand gently raising to try and wrench her fingers away from his dwindling air supply.

She dropped him to his knees then, the redheaded man all gasps and chokes as he fought to regain his air.

"Do not dishonor me again." And with that, the Dragonborn turned on her heel and walked out of the Cistern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're all enjoying this story!
> 
> Loving the feedback! ;D
> 
> Just curious on y'all's input: I'm thinking of keeping this to 3 chapters or so, just like a short drabble. Is anyone interested in me expanding it into a full fic? I'm kind of falling in love with the characters and wouldn't mind elaborating it myself. I feel like following the misadventures of Velina and Brynjolf could prove QUITE interesting! Thoughts?


	3. Unexpected Favors

The people of Riften never ceased to comfort Velina. The normal crowd at the Bee and Barb, for instance, were probably her favorite. Upon entering the establishment, she was met with many patrons who were more than overjoyed to see her. Telen-Jei was upon her table within a moment, a fresh Cliff Racer in hand.

"Lady Velina!" The Argonian smiled his toothy smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We were worried about you! After the well blew up, we didn't see you for  _days_." The Nord chuckled at his admirable concern.

"I'm quite alright, Telen-Jei, I assure you. I just needed out of town for a while." Grabbing the flagon he had brought her, she poured herself a drink.

"Well...you're back now." He smiled once more before walking away to tend to the other patrons.

There was a moment of silence that enveloped the Dragonborn as she was left to her drink. This didn't last long, however, as in a moment the chair across from her was pulled out and a lithe figure filled it.

"Alright," She sighed putting her drink to the table. "I'll bite. What's the smirk for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Serana bit at her lip, obviously trying to hide the smile that played there. All she got in return was a blank stare.

"Uh huh. Would you care to fill me in as to why you let the very man who is currently the very bane of my existence into my house, eat my food, and then play with my child?" The smile on the vampires face became harder to tame as the Dragonborn stared her own. She was never able to intimidate her for some reason. The woman had seen Velina behead bandits, disintegrate mages, and absorb the life force of multiple dragons. Yet when she tried to turn her rage to the vampire it never seemed to scare her. Never seemed to stay, either. For some reason she could never stay mad at her.

"Are you kidding me? Why  _wouldn't_  I?"

"Perhaps you've forgotten, but he refused my proposal."

"Perhaps  _you've_ forgotten, but you're in love with him." Velina sputtered at the response.

"Serana, it doesn't matter if I'm in love with him, he doesn't want me." Serana scoffed, as if she knew something Velina didn't.

"In all the time that I've known you, I've never known you to give up."

"Yes, well it's easier to cut a man in two than it is to figure out the inner workings of his mind." Serana belly laughed at that, causing several heads to turn their way.

"Well, I do have to agree with you there!" She nodded over toward the mage who sat at the opposite end of the tavern, conversing with a particularly drunken traveler. "He's been courting me for weeks, that one." Velina turned her attention back to the women opposite her, though Serana stayed focused on Marcurio. The way she looked at him... Well it was safe to say that Velina had never seen the vampire look at anyone that way. "I think we're both too scared of what might happen. A vampire and a wizard? Who are we kidding?" Her piercing eyes turned to Velina now. The Nord almost jumped at their intensity. "But you and Brynjolf? There's something there. Call it intuition, wishful thinking, or the wisdom that comes with living as long as I have. Whatever it is, I know you two are meant to be together. You'll figure something out."

A comfortable silence settled over them once more and Velina took the opportunity to throw back another gulp of the sharp liquid.

"Do you want me to take Kjorn off your hands for the night? Let you get some rest, and think everything through?" Velina choked on the liquid at Serana's offer.

"Oh, Serana I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Perfect, because you're not asking. I'm offering." The familiar kind smile spread across the vampire's lips. "I've already rented a room for the night, I promise I'll get him to bed on time. Marcurio said he'd be more than happy to entertain him down here for a few hours. You know how the kid loves his magic." She winked. "Iona is off visiting her cousin in Shor's Stone and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. The house is all yours. And if you need anything, you know where we are."

Velina bit the inside of her lip as she blinked rapidly to keep the tears from spilling over. Looking anywhere but at Serana she choked for merely a moment.

"I...Thank you, Serana."

"Hey, anytime." She rose now, no doubt going to rejoin her lover who was in the mist of a loud disagreement of the 'dangers of magic' with the drunken traveler. "Velina," she stopped as she looked back, "it's not over. He technically never said no." With a wink she was gone, leaving the Nord alone at the table for the second time.

* * *

By 5 p.m. Kjorn was out the door with an overnight sack, his wooden sword, and a small stuffed cave bear that Velina had made from the pelt of a particularly hard kill. He had hugged the bear tight, before pushing it up towards Velina for her to kiss it goodbye. After she pecked the bear on the nose, she kissed Kjorn on his, then sent them on their way.

It was quieter now than she thought she'd ever heard the home. The pot wasn't bubbling with Iona or Serana's constant cooking, and there were no sounds of play wafting up from her son's room. For once it was completely and utterly quiet.

And damn it, she was going to take advantage of it.

* * *

When the knock rang through her home the first time, she didn't so much as stir. Though she had only laid down for an hour, she slept better than she had in several nights. Possibly even weeks. The second time the knock pounded, louder now, the Dragonborn shot up with an unlady like grunt as she struggled to remember what day it was and where she had ended up. After a few moments of regaining her bearings, she stretched and rose from the bed.

"I heard ya!" She hollered as she pulled a cotton dress over her bare skin. She never did sleep as well as she did nude. But of course, it was quite difficult to do when your bed lies in the center of the entire house.

"Brynjolf?" She asked in shock when she swung the door open.

He was in the fine blue clothing she'd met him in that first day in the market, and his white teeth were smiling brightly at her.

"Hello there lass, mind if I come in?"

Finding herself mute, she stepped to the side and raised her hand for him to enter.

"Bryn, what are you doing here?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself. She suddenly felt very naked in front of him.

"Well lass, I came by to apologize. I was a bit of an ass earlier, and I wanted to make it up to you." As he spoke, he placed a bag she hadn't seen him holding down on the table.

"O-oh? How's that?" As always, the flirtatious tone behind his words wore at her weak spot for him. _Pull yourself together!_

"By cooking you dinner." He stated simply as he pulled various vegetables and meats out of the sack.

"Excuse me?" That took her aback. Yes, Serana and Iona cooked for her, but they lived her. Iona was her housecarl, and no matter how many times Velina told her otherwise, Serana felt indebted to her. Brynjolf owed her nothing. Yet here he was, already gliding through the kitchen as if it were his own.

"Well...you did shout the roof off of our hide out, and cornered me in the training wing. I've never known you to lose your temper that way unless someone is about to die. I figured some tender care would do you good."

"Oh Brynjolf, you don't have t-"

"I want to." He cut her off, that lazy smile painted across his face. As always when he looked at her that way, her chest heated as her heart began to beat quickly. But to have him in her home, taking care of her? Well...he was certainly awaking the woman in her.

She hadn't quite realized how much she'd taken on. The weight of saving the world, of leading the Guild,  _and_ being a mother. It wasn't easy. All too soon she found herself dropping her head into her hands to relax as the smell of something wonderful filled her kitchen.

Suddenly, strong hands found their way to her shoulders and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Whoa, lass!" Brynjolf soothed as rubbed at the knots in her shoulders. "S'just me." He whispered in her ear as his fingers worked the tension from her body. It would seem that his lithe fingers weren't only gifted for pickpocketing, though she had no doubt his training from the guild helped here as well.  _I wonder how they would feel between my-_

Velina couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat. Her eyes shot open instantly, all the blood rushing to her pale cheeks.

"What was that?" She could just  _hear_  the smirk in his voice as his thumbs rubbed at the base of her skull.

"Uh..I...it feels good." She mumbled dumbly, furious with herself for not coming up with anything better than her stuttering excuse.

"Mmm, I know lass." Again, his chin rested upon her shoulder, his breath teasing at her ear. "I know."

"You won't burn your food?" She questioned suddenly, thinking of anything to get those glorious fingers away from her before she did something stupid.

"Aye, I should get back to that, shouldn't I?" She nodded silently, watching him closely as he returned to the pot over her fire. Stirring slowly in the tight shirt he wore gave Velina a perfect show of all the muscles in his back. She watched them flex with each pass of the wooden spoon and let her eyes travel down his arms. He truly had beautiful hands.

She recalled the first time she'd seen him pick a lock. It was one that had refused to open for her, and when she almost roared in frustration, Brynjolf had placed a finger to her lips. "Allow me." He whispered, crawling forward to the chest. Pulling forth a lock pick, he slid it in along with his tension wrench. In almost an instant their ears were met with that delightful click and Velina's jaw fell open. He had worked quickly and silently, his fingers falling into a rhythm that could've hypnotized her. She wanted those fingers against her face. Cradling her jaw as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear...

"Here we are!" Brynjolf announced as he placed a wooden bowl before her. She had almost jumped as she was pulled from her thoughts.  _Oh sweet Talos, please tell me I'm not blushing._ "Well, dig in. Tell me what you think." And she did.

"Oh my goodness...this is divine, what is it?"

"Me Mam's rabbit stew." He confessed, almost sheepishly.

"This is the best rabbit stew I've ever tasted." She gushed as she brought another spoonful to her lips. She almost moaned again. Almost. "Did she teach you to cook?" The smile that graced his face at mention of his mother warmed Velina's heart.

"Aye, she did. It's not exactly something I go around telling everyone in the Guild though. This is our little secret, ya? Delvin would never let me hear the end of it." Giggling, she nodded.

"Our little secret."

* * *

"So, 'Mister Brynjolf', would you care to tell me why you took it upon yourself to teach my son to be a warrior?"

Brynjolf's thunderous laughter filled the room, and Velina would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it immensely.

"Oh, Velina I don't know what you're talking about." His mead cup found its way to his mouth once more.

"Oh no? 'Mister Brynjolf said he could teach me a lot of neat things!'" She mimiced, the warm flutter of the mead loosening the typically stoic Dragonborn.

"When he's older!" He objected.

"Ah, sure. Is that why he's suddenly so good with a dagger?" She questioned, putting her now empty mug on the table.

"Well, with a mother like you I'm sure he's got quite a gift. That kind of grace must come easily to him." Once again, she was blushing. Though she wasn't sure if it was from the drink or the company.

"Oh believe me, he doesn't  _really_  take after his mother."

"Really? That's not what I've gathered. A quick study, smart as a whip...and loud too." He winked. "Why he's just like ya!"

"Well, that's exactly my point." She confessed. "He's not actually mine."

"Whatdya mean, lass?" The laughter fled the thief's face, replaced by something sweeter. Concern, perhaps?

"He's actually my sister-son." She confessed. "She passed away in childbirth, and her no good bastard husband left with another woman not a week after her death." Though it wasn't the most pleasant memory, even just being in Brynjolf's company gave her some comfort. "Dropped Kjorn in my lap and fled to only the Divines know where. I think he meant it to actually ruin my life." She laughed. "He never liked me. Jokes on him though, Kjorn is the greatest gift I've ever received!"

"Hmm...that explains the ears." Brynjolf chuckled quietly, Velina nodded as she laughed as well.

"Oh aye, he looks more like her than me. No, he ain't mine. I've never even lain with a Dunmer!"

"No?" Brynjolf asked, quite intrigued.

"Oh, gods no! All the Dumner men I've ever met have been right bastards. But to each their own. For the most part, my bed has entertained pretty boring company."

"I never would've guessed it entertained  _any_  company." He jested with a wink.

"Ay! I ain't no virgin!" She cried, almost offended. "I've had plenty of lovers, I'd say. Like you have any room to talk. I'm sure you've stolen plenty of women's hearts, or at least their beds."

"Oh, you're right there!" Both of them laughed heartily as Brynjolf described one tight squeeze in his much younger days where he slept with the young wife of Jarl Dengeir, before his nephew became Jarl of Falkreath. "It's not like I didn't know who she was." He confessed. "We were in  _their_ bed when he came back from some hunting trip or other. I had to hide under the bed for hours before the old skeever fell asleep!" Velina was howling by now, close to pounding her fist on the table as a drunken Brynjolf explained everything with his hands for good measure. "As if that weren't bad enough, the little harpy had hidden my armor somewhere in that damned long house. Ran halfway across Skyrim, naked as a babe before finally stumbling across some bandits. Let me tell you, fightin' in the nude is no' somethin' I'd suggest."

"That was you?!" Velina hollared, giggles escaping her as she struggled to get the words out. "You were the red maned streaker! Brynjolf, you were the first man I ever saw nude!" It was Brynjolf's turn to flush red. He sputtered in embarrassment as her eyes raked over him. Who was she to be embarrassed now? She'd seen him, after all.

"Oh? Well, the Guild still hasn't let it go. They still talk of how I showed up in some scalded horn armor much too small for me, and smelling of death. Delvin will come to my aid from time to time, and remind them that "it was Brynjolf who bedded the Jarl's wife none of you sorry damn lot!'"

"Well was she at least any good?" The thief shrugged, looking as if he'd tasted something foul.

"To tell you the truth, no. She'd been with the old codger too long, I don't even think she remembered how to properly make love!" The Dragonborn giggled, noticing with delight the way he lit up when she smiled. She hoped it wasn't her imagination. "Oh, and don't you think I missed what you said lass. What do you mean boring company 'for the most part'."

Ok, now she was red.

"Oy, there's a tale behind this. Well, out with it, love!"

"I-"  _Love?_ "well...I haven't been with a dunmer, but I have been with...Mer before."

"You've slept with an Altmer, haven't you?" He snickered, well aware of Velina's feelings on the high elves.

"No!" She snapped in defense, though he could tell she wasn't lying.

"Alright, then no Dunmer, and no Altmer. Bosmer?"

Biting her lip, Velina looked anywhere but at his face. "Osimer."

Complete and utter silence. You could hear a pin drop. Velina squeezed her eyes tight, not even trusting herself to look in his -

Laughing. He was laughing, no,  _roaring._  She attempted to hush him as much as she could.  _What if the neighbors heard_?

"Lass! An orc! You've bedded an Orc?!" He continued to howl, his hand pounding on the table. "Oh, you aren't getting out of tellin' me this."

"Well, I really don't-"

"Well lass you've already seen me naked, I'd say you owed me?"

"I think I'd rather you see me naked _._ " She huffed under her breath. Though he missed the words, it was no mystery that she was suddenly very uncomfortable. He laid a comforting hand on hers.

"Lass, you're just full of surprises, but I don't judge you for them. If anything, it's nothing but interesting."

"Really?" He nodded, encouraging her to go on with a kind smile. Sighing heavily, she gave in. "Alright, fine! I was a young girl, had only had one partner at the time. A boring Imperial boy who wasn't gifted in the art of lovin'." She rolled her eyes. "The Orc came into town and went straight for the inn I was working for at the time. I was a barmaid before discovering a life of adventure. Papa dearest didn't approve of it, so of course I had to. Didn't approve of Görmek either."

She raised an eyebrow at the snickering Nord, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Are you going to let me finish before you split at the seams or should I stop?"

"Oh lass, please keep going. Who would've guessed it. Our Guild Master,  _The_   _Dragonborn_ , daddy's little girl!" He smacked his knee and she swore she though the would tear up from laughing so hard.

"Ay, at least I didn't show half of Skyrim my arse!"

"A love, everyone loves this arse. Don't you act like I wasn't doin' everyone a favor."

"Oh aye, including me?" She jested.

"Just go on with the story, you little minx." She had to bite her lip so as not to smile like a lovesick young girl. Although, in a way, she was.

"Neither my sister or I liked to listen to my pa. We loved him enough, but I wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason she was so set on finding a Dark Elf for a groom! Anyway, he came into the tavern and immediately took a liking to me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him. Something about power has always..." She looked at Brynjolf now, swallowing a rather large lump that was suddenly stuck in her dry throat. The way he was looking at her...

"Always what, lass?"

"Turned me on." She stated bravely, looking him square in the eyes. Something in his eyes turned dark, feral, and he licked his lips. At this rate, she'd be jumping over the table at him. "Well, the bar keep wasn't oblivious. She sold him his room for the night, and led him to it. When she came out she grabbed me by the elbow and said 'just don't scare away all the other customers, ay love?' then handed me his key."

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to fuck an orc." Brynjolf muttered, intrigued.

"Rouge." Velina chukled. "Kissing was quite difficult, his tusks were just everywhere. Had remarkably soft lips though. The experience definitely opened me up to trying new things. You wouldn't know it by looking at them, but Orcs sure now how to please a woman."

"Really?" He was scanning her now, and she was sure he was growing hard under the table. The thought did not bother her in the slightest.

"Mhmm. The chieftains always have so many wives, so they must be used to different want from different partners. The Imperial boy? Couldn't follow direction. The kid was boring and scared shitless, it was like making love to a dragur!" Brynjolf raised a brow. "No, I haven't fucked a dragur you half-wit." She scolded, rolling her eyes. "But Görmek? I didn't have to tell him what I wanted even once. He knew  _exactly_  what he was doing."

"Are you saying you like a man who knows his way around a woman's body?"

"Gods yes," she sighed, it'd been a while since she'd been with a man who was a decent lover. "Know what I like even more?"

"What's that?" His eyes were swirling with lust, dark and enticing. She was playing a dangerous game.

"A man who knows what he wants." She wanted to kiss that stupid smirk right off his face. It was irritating, and infuriating, and oh so delicious.

Brynjolf chuckled, taking a final swig from his mug. "What about a man who will do anything he can to get what he wants?"

"Aye, I must say I like that."

"Well, I think it's time I confessed something, dear Velina." He sat up straight, folding his hands before him on the table.

In a moment, it was like he didn't have an drop of alcohol in him.  _By Nocturnal, he's serious._ "Oh?" The stubborn lump returned to her dry throat.

"I must confess I knew you'd be alone tonight. In fact, I ensured you would. Nothing like that!" He stuttered at the suspicious look on her face, but continued. "I came calling on you once before, but you were off taking out some frustration on some bandit camp I heard. Frustration that I'm afraid I was the cause of."

She scoffed at that. Maybe he wasn't as clueless as she thought.

"Serana agreed to taking care of Kjorn tonight at my request. Iona was all too eager to take a vacation, it seemed." As Brynjolf chuckled, Velina found herself almost smacking herself. Why hadn't she seen that herself? "I wanted to apologize for being such a bloody ass."

"So you said before, Bryn." She waved her hand to brush it off. "Please, you don't have t-" Grasping her flailing hand in his, Brynjolf brought them to the table to stare deeply into Velina's eyes.

"No, I do. I was blind and daft. I couldn't see that a woman like you would want a man like me." With his free hand, he reached up to his collard and unbuttoned one button...then two...and finally-gold? She'd never seen him wear a neckla-

Her breath caught in her throat. Words failed her. And that damned lump plagued her once more!

"Bryn- what is that?" The Amulet of Mara hung heavy around his neck, shining almost as brightly as his smile.

"I brushed you off before, like a damned fool. I saw your amulet but I didn't think it would be for me! To tell ya the truth I thought you were asking Rune. You deserve someone handsome, strong, brilliant, and every bit as stubborn as you!" They chuckled quietly. "I had no idea you loved me, Velina." Tears were threatening at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Serana knocked some sense into me, though. Assured me that I was all those things? I don't know what she's talking about to tell you the truth, but I do know one thing."

In a moment, he was on both knees before her, clasping both her hands tightly.

"I know that I love you with everything that I am. And I'm an idiot to have waited so long to say this; Velina. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. By  _your_  side until the divines take us. If you'll have me."

There was no way she could stop the tears now. She was a stereotypical bride-to-be, sobbing at the sight of the man she loved professing his own love for her. She was sitting there, thinking of their life together. Kjorn would have a father. A father who could protect him, and love him, and teach him everything he knew. A family. And she would be loved. Before she caught herself, she had tossed herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Brynjolf, I'd have you in this life, and the next. I love you too." Finally,  _finally_ , she was kissing him. And it was the most glorious kiss she'd ever received.

His hands laced into her hair, his lips pressed even harder back against hers. They belonged to each other.

Then it was tongues and teeth clashing, hands drifting. And when he moaned into her...

"You know Brynjolf...we've got the rest of the night to ourselves. And it has been quite cold lately..."

"Oh lass, you've only but to ask." He sighed, peppering kisses down her neck. Giggling like a bell, she tugged him towards the bed.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered against his lips.

And, oh, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The final(?) chapter of this 3-shot! (goodness this was a long chapter)
> 
> Would anyone be interested in a rated M chapter 4?
> 
> Also: I have decided to write a separate fic featuring these two lovely bafoons. It will have a separate and more elaborate storyline, don't worry!  
> Keep an eye out for it soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been wanting to write for a while and was finally able to sit down and perfect it :)
> 
> More to come soon! Let me know what you think! I'm always open to PM's and Reviews!


End file.
